


His Shirt

by carinascott



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Adult Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: Ryan’s wears his lover’s shirt, smut ensues!





	His Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first time writing anything for the CSI: Miami fandom (I mainly stick to CSI: Vegas), so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks.   


* * *

~*~

When Ryan arrived home Thursday night, the only thing on his mind was a hot shower and a warm bed. When he entered his bedroom, he was disappointed to realize his lover wasn’t already there. Then he remembered seeing his lover still hard at work when he left. Making his way to the bathroom, he quickly showered and brushed his teeth. Climbing into bed, he was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

~*~  
Awaking to the next morning, Ryan felt very well rested. Stretching, he turned and reached out for his lover, only to be greeted by cool sheets. Frowning, Ryan opened his eyes, only to find a note lying on his beloved’s pillow. Picking it up, he immediately recognized the elegant writing of his lover.

‘I was called in early to work. You looked so peaceful; I didn’t want to wake you. See you later. I love you’.

Smiling, he made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine.

Coming out of the bathroom, he was startled at the sound of his cell phone.

“Wolfe.”

“Ryan, its Calleigh. I hate to do this but we need you to come in. There was a six car pile up on the interstate and it’s all hand on deck.”

“It’s my off day Cal, and Horatio didn’t call me to come in.”

“I know, but Horatio told me to call you. He was rushing out the door to another scene when the call came in. He told me to call you with the address and fill you in on all the details. I’m sorry.”

Sighing, “Its okay, Cal. Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be on my way.”

“Thanks Ryan, see you soon.”

He hung up the phone after getting the correct directions to the scene. In ten minutes he was in his car heading for the scene.

~*~  
Later that day while he and Calleigh were processing evidence from the scene, Ryan caught Calleigh looking at him weird.

“What?” he asked, taking in Calleigh's quizzical look.

“Nothing, I was just wondering were you got that shirt. I’ve never seen you in that color, but it looks very nice on you.”

Looking down, Ryan realized he was wearing one of his lover’s shirts. Hoping she didn’t recognize it, he replied, “Thanks. Its not very often I wear it. I only wore it today because I didn’t have anything else. I was planning on doing laundry today when you called me in.”

Shaking her head in understanding, Calleigh replied, “Well it looks nice on you.”

Blushing Ryan replied, “Thanks,” before going back to processing.

Had he been looking, he would have recognized the knowing smirking on her face. “You’re welcome.”

~*~  
As soon as Ryan closed the front door, he was pushed face-first against it. Startled, he was soon comforted by the soft words of his lover in his ear.

“Do you know how crazy you made me today?” his love whispered as he ghosted kisses along his jaw line.

“I couldn’t concentrate because of you,” he breathed as he caressed Ryan chest underneath his shirt. “Every time I passed you in the hallway I ached to touch you.”

“Can you feel how hard you made me?” he asked as he rubbed his growing erection against Ryan’s jean-clad ass.

Turning slowly, Ryan stared into the passion-darkened eyes of his lover. Leaning forward, he captured his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. “Why don’t you show me?”

He was quickly pulled towards their bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. As their lips met in another blistering kiss, Ryan felt himself being pushed gently onto the bed. Once he was laid out on the bed to his lover’s liking, his body was soon straddled. His lover worked his body like a fine tuned instrument, leaving no inch untouched. He placed small kisses on his eyes and nose, before moving to a deeper kiss on his lips. He sucked at the sensitive spot just behind the earlobe, before making his way further south. Licking, nipping and biting, he made his way to each nipple. He paid equal attention to each one until they were each hardened. Journeying downward, he dipped his tongue into Ryan’s navel, relishing in the moans that his ministrations caused. By the time he reached his intended goal, Ryan was moaning and writhing constantly.

Slowly, almost painfully so, he sucked just the tip of Ryan’s cock. Placing a hand on Ryan’s hip, to keep him from thrusting, he took his lover in deeper. Feeling his lover was getting closer, he took him all the way in. Ryan screamed his name as he found his release.

Coming back down from the high of his orgasm, Ryan felt something slick enter him. Slowly and sensually, he felt his lover’s finger slide over his prostate, causing his body to shudder. Then he felt another finger being added, both finger’s scissoring to stretch him. He began to thrust back onto the fingers, seeking, wanting, and needing more.

“Please… I need…”

“Tell me what you need, baby”

“You… I need you… in me… NOW!” Ryan panted so close to the edge.

Suddenly, he felt his lover enter him. Ryan could feel his body vibrating from all the sensation he was feeling. Needing his lover to move, Ryan began thrusting slowly onto his lover’s throbbing cock. Getting the message, his lover began thrusting into his lover slowly. Ryan began moaning as he wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. Feeling himself getting closer, he reached down and began stroking his cock. Soon he felt his lover’s hand join his around his cock, stroking him in time to each thrust, which had become harder and faster.

The entire room was filled with the soft moans and cries of the two men, as they danced that lover’s dance to the music of their own love making. Soon Ryan felt his lover shudder, as his orgasm overtook him. Feeling his lover spill his seed deep inside him, becoming a part of him, Ryan soon reached the peak of his orgasm. “HORATIO!” he screamed as he came all over his stomach, chest, and their intertwined hands.

As they slowly came down from their orgasm, Horatio pulled out of Ryan, chuckling at the whimper his love made at the loss of the connection, and went into the bathroom. Coming back to the bedroom, he quickly cleaned himself and his still breathless lover off, returning to the bathroom to place the washcloth in the hamper. Climbing into the bed, Horatio spooned up behind his lover and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies.

“Horatio, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” Ryan asked as he rubbed a finger over the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

Kissing his shoulder, Horatio replied, “Next time you might want to look closer at what you put on.”

Thinking for a moment, Ryan laughed when the realization hit him. “Well, next time you might want to wake me up when you get in. I missed you last night, so the next best thing was wearing your favorite shirt. But now that I know how you react to me wearing your clothes, I might have to do it more often,” he replied as he turned to face his lover.

“Not unless you would like the honor of explaining why I am fucking you through the desk to our co-workers, seeing as my office has glass walls.”

Laughing, Ryan kissed Horatio. Yawning, he snuggled closer to his lover and laid his head on Horatio’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ryan,” Horatio replied as he held his lover tighter, following him into sleep.

**THE END  
** ~*~


End file.
